Pour l'amour du chocolat
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Pour toucher sa cible, Jun n'a qu'un moyen... Pairing : JunTacchon


Un jour pluvieux à la Jimusho et l'ambiance dans la loge des Kanjani8 était tout aussi morose. On aurait cru que quelqu'un était mort tellement les membres du groupe, pourtant si exubérants d'ordinaire, étaient calmes. Calmes et avachis, ils avaient en plus l'air totalement perdus comme des poussins sans leur maman poule. Il y avait une raison à ça : trois des leurs étaient manquants. Subaru était retenu à son butai, Hina enregistrait une émission et Ryo tournait un drama. Les quatre « survivants », qui s'ennuyaient à mourir, commençaient même à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient à l'agence, car si c'était pour ne rien faire, autant qu'ils restent chez eux.

Soudain, ne tenant plus dans cette ambiance pesante, Tacchon se leva.

- Je vais au distributeur et je rentre.

- Au distributeur ? releva Orange. Me dis pas que t'as encore faim ?

- Je m'ennuie, répondit Green. Et quand je m'ennuie, faut que je mange.

- Ventre à pattes, l'accusa Black qui lisait pour passer le temps.

- Laissez-le, il a besoin de calcium, de vitamines etc ce pauvre petit, intervint Blue, hilare.

- Gnagnagna… Bon, j'y vais.

Laissant ses amis se moquer, Tadayoshi quitta la pièce. Ben quoi, c'était vrai en plus. Manger, ça occupait bien quand on s'ennuyait et comme Yasuda faisait la grève du chocolat depuis qu'il l'avait rembarré un jour de shopping, il était gravement en manque.

En soupirant, il s'approchait du distributeur, quand son pied heurta quelque chose, qui glissa plus loin. Etonné et curieux, il s'approcha et se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait… d'une tablette de chocolat.

- Yatta ! s'exclama-t-il sans plus se poser de question que ça. Viens voir papa, ma petite, fit-il à l'intention de la friandise qu'il ramassa.

En se redressant, il en vit une autre plus loin, puis une autre et encore une autre. Gravement en manque, Okura les ramassa toutes en se régalant par avance et ne s'interrogea même pas sur leur provenance, ni sur leur présence totalement louche en plein milieu d'un couloir. La piste chocolatée s'arrêtait devant une porte et Green jeta un œil à sa provision : noir, blanc, au lait, à la fraise, praliné, aux noisettes, au riz soufflé, à l'orange, à la menthe… il en avait récupéré une douzaine au moment le plus opportun pour lui. Tout content, la seule idée qui lui traversa l'esprit que s'il avait trouvé autant de chocolat dans le couloir, il devait y en avoir encore plus dans la pièce où se dirigeait la piste. Tout en s'efforçant de ne pas lâcher son précieux trésor, Tadayoshi ouvrit la porte avec son coude, puis poussa le battant d'un coup de hanche qui n'avait rien à envier à Kame, avant de la refermer avec son pied. Il avisa alors, sur la table, une montagne de tablettes, qui alluma des étoiles dans ses yeux.

- Oh ouais ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers son eldorado à lui.

Tout à sa découverte, il n'entendit pas la clé tourner dans la serrure, ni les pas qui se rapprochaient de lui.

- Hem hem…

Finalement, le bruit fit se retourner le Kanjani, qui écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant celui qui en était à l'origine.

- Matsumoto-sempai ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je sais bien que ventre affamé n'a pas d'oreille, fit Jun pour toute réponse tout en s'approchant davantage, mais je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnerait réellement. Ca paraissait irréaliste, mais en fait...

- De quoi tu parle ? questionna Green, dont le regard était irresistiblement attiré par la montagne de sucreries amassées sur la table, mais ne voulait pas paraître impoli devant un aîné.

Désabusé, le plus petit secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, faisant danser ses boucles de jai autour de son visage et réduisit encore la distance qui les séparait. Ce rapprochement très étroit força le plus jeune à ne plus regarder que le Arashi.

- Ah j'ai enfin ton attention,, constata Matsumoto dans un petit sourire.

- Heu... oui. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

La question innocente faillit faire perdre contenance au Arashi. Son compagnon de l'instant était-il vraiment si innocent ou juste pas très malin ? Pourquoi le destin l'avait-il fait tomber amoureux de celui qui, de toute l'agence, était le moins à même de comprendre les choses à demi mots ? Il retint un soupir et, acculant son cadet contre la table, y posa ses paumes de part et d'autre de lui. La position ayant fait « rapetisser » Okura de quelques centimètres, il put le regarder dans les yeux.

- Heu... sempai, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Green, un peu gêné de cette soudaine promiscuité.

C'était d'autant plus embarrassant que, finalement, il ne connaissait presque pas son aîné. Ils se croisaient parfois dans les couloirs de l'agence, mais comme les Arashi étaient toujours très occupés, Tadayoshi ne se souvenait même pas lui avoir vraiment adressé la parole en dehors d'un vague « bonjour sempai » de temps en temps. Et puis il s'agissait de Matsumoto Jun, quoi. L'un des « monuments » de la Jimusho au même titre que Yamapi, Ninomiya ou Kamenashi, alors ça n'aidait as au dialogue. C'est pourquoi il se demandait ce qui se passait d'un coup.

- Sempai ? insista Green comme son interlocuteur restait muet.

Partisan du principe que des actes valaient mieux que des mots, Jun passa un bras autour de la taille d'Okura pour le rapprocher de lui et fondit littéralement sur ses lèvres. Pris par surprise, le plus grand ne réagit tout d'abord pas et Matsumoto poussa son avantage, goûtant la bouche du plus grand comme un fruit délicieux. Puis la situation apparut au Kanjani, qui le repoussa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oi, tu fais quoi là ?

- Drôle de question. Je t'embrasse.

- Joue pas au plus fin. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

D'accord, en fait, ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi simple que Jun l'avait pensé. Les yeux de son cadet lançaient des éclairs et ça ne le rendait que plus attirant à ceux du Arashi, qui n'aimait pas quand c'était trop facile. Un peu de résistance rendait la conquête plus palpitante et Tadayoshi semblait tout prêt à résister.

- Ca me paraît évident, répondit le plus âgé.

- Ouais ben t'arrête direct. Je veux bien être gentil mais y'a des limites. T'as cru que j'étais ta propriété ou quoi ?

- Tu as trouvé ça si désagréable ?

- Mais nan, c'est pas ça, t'es même plutôt doué.

- Alors tu me trouve moche ?

- T'es dingue, comme si c'était possible...

- Où est le problème alors ?

- J'ai pas dis qu'il y en avait un.

- Pourtant, tu m'as repoussé.

- Parce que t'as abusé. Tu t'es cru en pays conquis. Je déteste ça.

- Donc ?

- Donc quoi ?

- Ta réponse ?

Le regard de Green passa de Jun au tas de friandises sur la table.

- Ok, mais y'a intérêt à y avoir du chocolat.

3


End file.
